


An unconventional cure for the common writer's block

by JoAsakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, horny old men on the beach, reaper76summerevent, saucy vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Retiree Gabriel Reyes is an author with writer's block. His kids decide to help by sending him on holiday at an all-inclusive seniors resort.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	An unconventional cure for the common writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> A reaper76summer event-adjacent fic for Greenbitsy on twitter for their VERY NOICE R76 pic. Thank you for letting me fic this!
> 
> https://twitter.com/greenbitsy/status/1283074628366159872?s=20

Gabriel cracked an eye open, feeling a strangely salacious, secondhand embarrassment at the scene playing out in the mirror. A paler hand than his own, scarred and sun-reddened, slid down his belly, teasing his shaft from his swim trunks. The body it belonged to was slick against his back, hot and wet with sweat and sunscreen. The faintly chemical smell curled in his nose as he felt the other man’s cock slip between his cheeks and grind carelessly against the small of his back.

Scarred lips brushed the back of his ear and there was a shift, the man barely breaking contact long enough to scoop Gabe’s phone off the sink counter. “Something to spice up your vacation photos,” he chuckled and Gabriel was halfway to jerking himself off with the man’s hand when it sank in.

_This was probably not what his kids had intended when they sent him on a Seniors resort trip._

~~

_“Is this an intervention?” Gabriel leaned back in his chair as his oldest took his laptop away with an unreasonable level of pomp. “Because I don’t need an intervention.”_

_“That’s what everyone who needs an intervention says,” his youngest retorted, folding her arms._

_“Daddy has a book to write, pumpkin,” Gabriel wheedled. “I mean it’s not going well, but…”_

_“Gabriel Reyes. Decorated pilot from operation Omnic Storm and bestselling military mystery fiction author,” his oldest returned from dumping the laptop in the bin. “And a fucking workaholic. You haven’t taken a vacation in a decade. Dad, you’re gonna die at this desk if you don’t get out once in a while.”_

_“I run! I work out! And I do **so** take vacations!” Gabriel shrank back in his chair defensively. “What about…”_

_“Writing retreat, conference, book tour, writing retreat.” Youngest ticked off on her fingers._

_“I do not need to take a…” His words trailed off as he felt a tug on his sleeve. The grandchild was there, holding up an envelope covered in glitter and dried beans. “Oh, **come on**. This is unfair.”_

_The Grandchild turned up the volume on her wibbling dark eyes. “Daddy said your brain was going to explode and I don’t want your brain to explode because if it explodes then that’s bad and. And it explodes.” She held up the envelope higher._

_Gabriel regarded it seriously, then opened it. “Ilos Senior Resort Package,” he said out loud, then peered at his two children over the top of the ticket. “You insufferable little shits."_

_“Dad, you’re still fit. You can still get it!” Younger grinned._

_“An Island paradise thick with tottering pensioners and competitive shuffleboard matches with complaints about sciatica and how their kids never call every day at 3pm!” Gabriel muttered as Grandchild clambered into his lap. “No.”_

_“It’s non-refundable and if you don’t go, you’ll make Maxine cry,” Older folded his arms._

_Gabriel looked down at the child in his lap, her eyes achieving the kind of soulful gleam only seen in paintings of sad puppies. He slid further down in the chair, glaring at the ticket. “Fine, you win **this** time. But wait till she uses these on YOU.”_

~~~

 _I’ll show them. Wait till those smug little bastards get the goddamn minibar bill,_ Gabriel thought as he trudged his way resentfully to the cottage. The temperature was perfect, the sky was clear, and everywhere he looked was the most pristine ocean he’d ever seen, lapping up against glittering white beaches.

There was a parade of senior citizens everywhere he looked: wine aunts and hairy-backed uncles flirting over umbrella drinks, quavering ancients in enormous sunglasses and straw hats tootling along the boardwalk.

Gabriel sighed. They all looked like they were having a good time. He looked down at the still-glitter stained brochure and squared his shoulders as someone’s great-grandmother honked her scooter horn at him and yelled.

_He was going to show them all. He was going to have the BEST time._

~~

The other man’s hand was rough and dry, the hand of someone who worked with them, callouses dragging along the underside of his shaft. Gabriel closed his own hand over it, urging his new friend to go a little faster.

“Might be a little… nnh. A little late, but I don’t think I caught your name,” Gabriel muttered, watching himself with this beautiful stranger in the salt-smudged mirror. Seawater still glittered in the other man’s close crop of slivery hair and his jawline was sharp enough to cut glass with.

“Didn’t throw it,” his friend murmured against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Don’t matter much anyways, does it?”

Gabriel’s cock quickly agreed. The friction against his back was delicious and he couldn’t help himself for grinding against him, his other hand reaching back to slide down the line of his companion’s hip.

Gabriel’s dark skin was peppered with scars. Some were old friends- the wounds that had finally taken him out of the skies during the war. Some were newer – the still pallid marks from where he’d carved himself up against a fence during an ill-advised pickup game of basketball with some college kids.

There were answering marks on this man’s body, and he was as unselfconscious about them as anyone could be. The more Gabriel had seen this beautiful man, the more he wanted to know. The more he wanted to ask him _right now_ , where he’d gotten them.

But the less he wanted him to stop.

~~

By day 3, Gabriel was going out of his mind. His ungrateful offspring had refused to let him take his laptop, the minibar only held so many miniature vodkas and he was tired of having to avoid the afternoon Ice Cream Socials.

But the beach at sunrise was impeccable, and more importantly, _empty_. The sand pounded under his bare feet as he ran along it, the light changing from grey to rose to gold. Some guitar rock was feeding into his headphones, driving his feet forward.

This was a moment he could stay in forever.

Or at least it was until he tripped over a backpack and went tumbling across the sand, his feet tangled in a towel. “What the shit?” He looked around at the empty beach, trying to find the owner. Then, he gazed out at the ocean. “Oh, come _on_.”

The stranger shook the water from his hair as he walked out of the ocean, water gleaming on his skin in the early morning sun. He had a shoulder-to-waist ratio that was absolutely ridiculous and a scant pair of trunks that were somehow more obscene than if he’d been entirely naked.

And Gabriel could not stop looking at him, at the tilt of his brow or the way his lips moved as he was talking.

_Talking to him._

Gabriel blinked and pulled out an earbud. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Right, you ok there, bud?” The man drawled.

“Never better. You shouldn’t leave your shit out unattended on the beach,” Gabriel sniffed, disentangling himself. The man simply folded his arms and watched as Gabrielf fumbled his way out of the backpack straps. “This is a menace.”

Finally, the stranger offered him a hand, and hauled Gabriel to his feet. His eyes were startlingly blue, and a smile tugged at his scarred lip. “So’re you.”

~~

Gabriel pressed his hands on the sink counter, half lifting on his toes as his companion’s hand now guided his own in a punishing, perfect rhythm. The cock against his rear was so hard, Gabriel couldn’t stop imagining it just… taking him. There was no lube and no amount of sweat and shared sunscreen would make it work, but the fantasy and the friction was enough to drive him mad.

It was still early but the beach would be filling up soon. Someone would see them for sure, tangled and sweating and exposed.

“I’m going to.. I’m…” Gabriel panted, fingers twitching on the counter as he watched himself come undone in this stranger’s embrace.

“It’s ok,” his friend purred in his ear. “Come on, grandpa.”“Shut up,” Gabriel wheezed back as he felt the orgasm start in his toes and burst out of him in a messy rush of pleasure and adrenaline.

~~

They had met up every morning for the next several days like that, Gabriel running along the beach until he found his mystery man’s spot, pushing himself even earlier so he might catch a glimpse of him swimming through the placid sea like he belonged there.

The chats afterwards were easy, inconsequential. His new friend offered nothing about himself and asked nothing in return. And when the man kissed him for the first time, it felt the same. Better even. Gabriel felt like a naughty young man, making out with a gorgeous fling on the beach.

The morning of his last day, Gabriel joined him for a swim, and the kisses started in the ocean, salt-sweet.

His blue eyed companion made a little moan as Gabriel palmed his shaft through those indecent little blue trunks. Gabriel watched his face, fingers tracing the waistband. “I’m flying home today.”

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t being pulled to his feet with a grin. “Then let’s give you something to remember your trip by.”

~~

Together they wrung every bit of the orgasm from him, and Gabriel sagged, boneless against the spattered counter. He could feel the drip of wet heat down his back in the trailing wake of his friend’s body.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel said, watching the other man in the mirror. “That was. Amazing.”

Those scarred lips pulled in a little smirk. “A pleasure. I hope you enjoyed your trip.”

“I’m Gabe, by the way.” Gabriel accepted a paper towel. “Come on, throw me a bone, man.”

The other man looked significantly down at Gabriel’s groin as if to say “I already did” but then he shook his head. “Jack.”

“Jack,” Gabriel nodded. It suited him to be sure. “24thNaval Air Assault Wing, Operation Omnic Storm,” he gestured at the old scars striping his body. “You?”

“76thCavalry,” Jack answered after a moment, narrowing his eyes. “Hope you have a safe trip home… Gabe.” He turned on his heel and padded out

~~

Gabriel searched for him before he left, craning his neck around even as the cab began its trip back to Ilos’ little airport. There were only two flights a day to the mainland, and he was already running late.

They were almost out of the resort when he caught a glimpse, t-shirt stretched tight across those ludicrous shoulders, scarred arms flexing in the morning sun as he worked with others fixing the roof on one of the cottages.

Gabriel scrambled in his pocket for his phone, hoping to take one final snapshot, to find out more about who Jack really was, when he came up empty. He sank down in his seat with a groan. _Shit_.

He didn’t keep sensitive information on it, but he felt absolutely idiotic.

~~

The package arrived the day after he got home, postmarked from Greece. His phone lay within with a note.

_Your passcode is your name? Really?_

_You really are a menace. Enjoy the pictures. -J_

Face burning, Gabriel flicked through the photos. There were so many more Jack had added, and he closed the app to let the images of that perfect, scarred body sink in.

An alert sat next to his contacts and he popped them open. _Jack Morrison_ , an email address and nothing else.

Gabriel grinned and threw open his laptop. A vacation was what he’d needed after all.


End file.
